Celeste
'Approval:' 6/25/13 8 feats bori (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Celeste is a cheery young woman, she loves to joke, and she is a tad quirky, but is a joy to be around and is a kind person. Celeste has long light blonde hair she wears it down, it goes to her hips. She has light blue eyes, and a very pretty face, she is slender but muscular. Celeste is a dancer, singer, and a musician. 'Stats' (Total:75) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 16 ' 'Intelligence: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:90 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Light Style ' '''Genin 2: Wind Style ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu specialist ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 0 # Cloud Stepper Technique - Celeste will float several inches above the ground, she moves silently, and isnt hindered by terrain like sand, or rocks. She can still jump, 'run', and the like. (5cp/round) # Light Release: Beam Carnival - Celeste points her palm at the target, and a small circle, from which multiple spears of light form and are then released, shooting at the opponent with great speed. (10CP supercharged: 20CP) # +5 stats #'Light Style: Smite- '''A Beam of light energy is fired from the users hand(s) the beam is extremely hot, and powerful, The beam is continuously fired for 4 seconds, in which the user can move their hand to follow the target . (Cp-20 Supercharged Cp-30) #'Wind Style:Severing Gale'''-Celeste covers her hand in wind chakra, when she swings her hand, a arc of razor sharp air will fly in the same arc Celeste swings her hand.(20CP 30-Supercharged) #'Stats +6' #'Soyokaze: A special chakra conducting Rapier, it allows Celeste to channel Wind (and eventually light) chakra through it. Channeling wind enables the blade to glow light green, and gains effects similar to Flying Sparrow (Sharper Attacks and Nearly untraceable speed) allows Celeste's attacks to do far more damage (10 CP activation and 5cp/turn) #'Stats +7''' Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(4) Crossbow *(0) Summoning Scroll (for Zither, not used in combat) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4000 * Ryo left: 4000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 43' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 4 ' The Walking Worm: QP-4 Ryo-2000 The MAN'O'War: QP-4 Ryo-2000 Blood: QP-3 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif QP-4 Ryo-3000 'C-Rank: 3 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/8_tentacle_freaksQp-2 Ryo-1000 Moderators...: QP-4 Ryo-1000 Recovering Lost Children: QP-4 Ryo-1000 '''D-Rank: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fonyb/recovery/ QP-2 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 12 ' [[http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Hot_Water QP-1 Ryo-500 The Performer: QP-1 Ryo-500 (6-3-2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fmie0/in_oto/ Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fvv4x/the_gypsy_waltz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Can't Sleep: QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g4ca5/this_is_goodbye_celeste_only_plz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g0wom/confused_celeste_get_over_here/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Meeting of Powers: QP-1 Ryo-500 [[ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1geqcm/unwelcome_guestsanyone_is_welcome3/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ghjh2/a_different_man_no_kiyoshi_kiyoko_or_levi/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gnt8n/preparing_for_waranyone/ QP-1 Ryo-500 '''History and Story Celeste lived a happy life as a singer, dancer and musician of a gypsy caravan, they performed in many places and she was happy! One day Kirigaya was viewing the performance and spoke with her, he discovered her abilites and took her as an apprentice, teaching her the Light Style. She helped develop the cloud stepper technique. Celeste does not know of her family, but doesn't feel the need to find them. Category:Character